Life Isn't Fair
by hannahbee20
Summary: There is no Glee Club, but an orphanage. Contains many characters (I couldn't put them all into the characters bit) , many sad but fluffy moments & things that may make you angry. I do not own Glee or the characters, but I do own this interpretation of them and I hope you enjoy reading. {Completely AU}.
1. Pre-Story: Introduction

_This is AU. The kids are different ages and not all kids will be included, but more may leave or enter the story as it goes on. This first chapter is just an introduction of characters before I jump into the story. Even though they are kids, there will be some ships explored. Cutesy Brittana & Quick are certainly going to be looked at, on a friendship level that is _

William McKinley Orphanage. Will, Emma, Shelby & Sue help run the orphanage. Emma takes care of the more psychological side of things, while Sue does finances. Will helps to teach & play with the children, while Shelby organises new placements, open days and possible parents, while playing with the children of course.

Quinn is five. She wants everything to be her way, but has immense difficulties expressing what she actually wants. She is a quiet child and even when she is speaking, she is never really heard. She is behind in development and extremely embarrassed about it, especially because she still has to wear pull ups and has trouble speaking. Potential parents express interest in adopting her…until they learn about her problems. Her twin is Sam and he is a protective twin at that. When he isn't worried about her, Sam has his own learning issues, especially in regards to reading. Judy and Russell were outraged to learn that their children weren't perfect..weren't like the older Frannie Fabray. They had simply tried to ignore them until one day a neighbour reported screams. And that's how Quinn and Sam ended up in the orphanage, only a few months ago.

Puck is seven. His mother had been killed by his angry father and with his father in jail, he and his sister Rachel ended up in the care of the orphanage, over a year ago. They haven't been adopted because Puck's anger issues scare everybody away and nine yearold Rachel refused to be adopted without her brother with her.

Santana is seven. Santana's grandmother had become too ill to look after her and as her parents had been deported, she had no where to go..and she certainly wasn't going back to her parents. She is a cheeky little girl who can be quite rude, but has a soft spot for Brittany. She hasn't been adopted because she hasn't found a parent that she likes and is very particular about that.

Brittany is seven and is actually the adopted daughter of Will & Emma. She tries to help out around the orphanage, especially with Santana.

Mike is eleven and arrived with his twin sister Tina, only a few weeks ago. Their parents were deemed unfit to keep looking after them. They have settled into the orphanage. Mike prefers to hang out with the guys that are his age and older, while Tina likes to look after the little girls.

Finn is fifteen and Kurt is thirteen. They moved from another orphanage a few months ago, due to Kurt being bullied. Kurt tends to help out the parents while Finn hangs out with Mike.

Artie is sixteen, and is the actual son of Will & Emma. He mainly plays with the kids as they absolutely adore his wheelchair and just the fact that he is so smart! He feels a little guilty as his birth went so badly that it meant that Emma could not have any more kids, which is why they adopted Brittany, but Emma & Will don't blame him at all. They adore him a lot. They also just happen to adore everyone in the orphanage too.

Mercedes is eighteen, and is the adopted daughter of Shelby. She is helping to teach the kids while also learning how to care for children with developmental disorders, so she can help run the orphanage one day.

Sue also has a nine month old baby, Robin. Some of the kinds aren't really fussed with her, but some of the kids absolutely adore her…even if Robin's mommy can be a tiny bit scary sometimes.


	2. Lunch Struggles

"Lunch time! Make sure your hands are clean before you come in!" Shelby called out from the kitchen and the kids went into frenzy. 'Get out of the way, I want to eat first!' and 'Don't push me' echoed into the kitchen and Shelby sighed. "Carefully! There is enough food for everyone." She called out again, setting the plates onto the counter. Each child has a designated plate and cup, and they would serve themselves lunch..with help and supervision of course. Shelby had made hamburgers for lunch and the excitement in regards to them was heard as they all came barrelling into the kitchen, pushing and shoving to get to the food first. "Wait, Puck. We need to make sure everybody is here before I let you start eating. Otherwise you'll gobble it all up!" Shelby laughed, watching his scowl.

Shelby gazed around the kitchen, mentally counting. Puck with his grumpy expression and dirty cargo pants. Rachel with her starry dress and her frown, clearly unimpressed with her brother's actions. Santana was still clutching a Barbie and looking sad at the fact that Brittany was talking to Tina, instead of her. Tina was talking to Brittany animatedly while Mike was trying to get into the conversation that Kurt and Finn were having about a television show. Mercedes was trying to organise drinks while Artie was putting napkins on the table, and the other adults would probably come to get food once the mad rush had occurred. Shelby frowned and recounted the number of children before sighing. "Does anyone know where Sam and Quinn are?" She asked softly. "Vistin' Robin. Can we eat now, I'm starving." Santana groaned, glaring annoyedly. "Listen to Mercedes and ask her for help if you need it, okay? I'll go check on them. And no whining!" Shelby called out as she left the room, climbing the stairs to Sue's office.

Quinn was sitting on Sue's lap, the older lady helping her hold Robin properly. Quinn was in awe of the infant, letting it grab at her hand and kick her with waving fee. Sam was sat at Sue's feet, playing with a train but warily watching his sister "It looks like you've got a friend, Miss Quinn." Shelby smiled from the doorway. "But it's lunch time now, so why don't you and Sam come downstairs and have something to eat?" Shelby asked gently. "Okay!" Sam scrambled up before hesitating as he saw his sister not moving. "Quinn, it's lunch time.." Sam whined out a little, trying to get her attention. The small blonde just shook her head, clearly focused on the infant. "Quinn, Robin will be here later. But we've got to get some food into you." Shelby sighed as Sue lifted Robin off from Quinn and helped Quinn to stand. Quinn looked absolutely heartbroken as Robin was taken away from her, reaching out for her again. "Sweetheart, it's lunch time." Shelby reminded her softly and reached for her hand, leading Quinn down the stairs slowly while Sam bounded down excitedly.

Shelby helped Quinn put food onto her plate. "Would you like some cheese on your burger today?" Shelby asked softly. There was no response from the blonde girl, her eyes focused on the half empty plate. "Quinn, I asked you a question." Shelby sighed. "Alright then, no cheese." Shelby gave up asking about every single kind of food and Quinn soon ended up on Artie's lap, the older male making sure she ate at least some part of her hamburger combination , while trying to get a few words out of her.

Shelby had barely settled down to eat when she heard a plate clatter onto the floor. She looked up and sighed, gritting her teeth. "Santana, what have I said about throwing plates?" She asked firmly, eyeing the young girl. "But I didn't do it!" Santana whined, jutting her bottom lip out. "But it's a purple plate and you are the only one who uses purple plates apart from me. And I certainly didn't throw my plate." Shelby sighed. "Seven minutes in the corner, then you can come back and try and be polite at the table." Shelby moved over to her, grabbing her by the hand and setting her down into the corner, setting the egg timer. "If anyone else decides to copy Santana, I can always find a new corner." Shelby warned before settling down to attempt to eat her burger again. A shriek interrupted her and she sighed. Before she could investigate, Rachel was storming over to her.

"Noah stole my carrots!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Puck, you have your own carrots. Must you be annoying to your sister?' Shelby asked, glancing over at Noah. Her face softened when she realised what he had actually done. "You said carrots right? Well I found some for you.." Noah was talking to Quinn, shyly giving the girl his carrots. "C-Carotts." Quinn's shaky voice whispered out and Puck grinned, watching the girl reach for where they were placed on her plate. "Puck, as much as I appreciate you giving into Quinn's wants, there are plenty of carrot sticks up here and you didn't have to steal them from your sister." Shelby called out quietly. "Come get some more for Rachel." She directed and Puck slunk up to her, looking annoyed. "Did she actually say carrots the first time?" Shelby asked him quietly and Puck shrugged. "Not really. It sounded like cat but Artie and I managed to figure it out." He reached for the carrots for his sister. "Well maybe we need to pair you and Artie up more often." Shelby mused, watching him go back to the table and hand them over to his sister, before settling down beside Quinn again, giving her a cheeky grin.


End file.
